


Leg Day

by sleapyGazelle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gyms, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleapyGazelle/pseuds/sleapyGazelle
Summary: Shiro's new in town and wary of unwanted attention. But his first day at the gym is a breath of fresh air for wholly unexpected reasons.





	Leg Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainingWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingWolf/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Zoe!! I'm late, and I'm so sorry, but I hope you enjoy this fluff piece <3 Love you lots!

The apartment didn’t quite feel like home to him yet. A couple of boxes still stood unpacked against the walls, but more importantly, the streets outside still looked unfamiliar. 

Well there was one thing he could do about that at least. 

Shiro fished his gym bag out of his nearly empty dresser and his workout clothes from one of the boxes, tossed them together, and asked Siri where the closest gym might be. 

The smell of fresh paint followed him down the hallway as he locked up and set off. He glanced at the elevator display and saw it was coming down from the top floor. He couldn’t hear any voices yet, but he’d rather not take any chances. He headed for the stairwell instead. 

The stares he got on the street couldn't be helped, but those he was getting used to. At least they were far easier to ignore than what would’ve been startled shuffling away if he’d taken the elevator back in the building. There was a mechanical wince as he gripped the strap of his bag a little bit tighter. He tried not to think about what would happen when he changed into his tank top at the gym. 

He got to the nondescript building and pushed his way in through the door. The bored-looking girl at the front desk barely looked at him as she signed him up for a membership and printed him a pass. He followed the signs to the locker rooms, which were empty, got changed, and made his way to the resistance machines. 

This was where he expected his luck to run out. And sure enough, there was a woman on the lat pulldown machine already watching him. He tried to give her the cold look that usually warded off gawkers, but he found his own muscles unresponsive as he took in her stunning features. Her shocking white hair was pulled into a messy but towering bun atop her head. Her black tights and pink tank top hugged lean but powerful muscles. And suddenly, Shiro was the one gawking. Still frozen in place, he tried and failed to tear his eyes away. 

Her eyes were still on him, but not on his prosthetic arm; she was looking at his face. He had a sardonic thought about the scar across his nose. But then he met her gaze, and, to his surprise, her turquoise eyes were piercing his own with an open look of friendly interest and...something else. _Oh._

Warmth rose to his face, finally letting him look away. He cleared his throat and looked around. The leg press machine was the only one facing away from the woman. _Looked like today would be leg day._

He only managed a few reps before a smooth voice to his right said with a lilting British accent, “So, you come here often?”

He glanced over, finding himself face-to-face with the woman he’d just ogled a moment ago. She leaned against his machine with a hand on her hip and a smirk on her face. He blinked before he could find his voice to reply. “Uh, it’s actually my first day.” 

She straightened up, clasping her hands behind her back and looking sheepish. “I’m a regular here, and I’ve never seen you here before, so I figured. I don’t know why I went with that line.” She looked inexplicably nervous after that bold opening, like she wanted to start a conversation but couldn’t decide how, and Shiro felt a tension loosen in his chest that he hadn’t even been aware of.

“I’m new in the neighborhood,” he offered, expression warming. “Just moved in this week for a new job. My name’s Shiro.” 

Her face brightened at his words. “Oh, how exciting! I’m Allura. I’m not from here but I’ve lived here a few years, so, you know,”--her smirk was back in full force--“if you ever want to know the good restaurants and stuff, you know where to find me.” 

“You want me to come to the gym and see if you’re here when I want to ask you for a restaurant recommendation?” 

Her smile faltered, but he pressed on, 

“What am I supposed to do if you’re not here?”

“Um...” she hesitated, before taking in the twinkle of mischief in his eyes. Then, she grinned. “Are you saying you’d rather rely on yelp?”

“I’m asking for your number,” he clarified, biting back a laugh. 

“O-oh.” Her eyes widened and she gave him the slightest, softest smile. 

She was utterly adorable and, more importantly, looking at him more normally than most people had since before the accident. He hadn’t felt this light in a really long time. 

He smiled back at her. “Unless I’ve severely misread the situation, in which case, I’m really sorry, and you can feel free to shun me.”

She laughed, and it was music to his ears. “What are you doing after your workout?” 

“Nothing I can’t heartlessly abandon.”

She raised an amused eyebrow. “In that case, my first recommendation: There’s a lovely little cafe just around the corner. What would you say to getting some coffee?”

Shiro did one final press and got off the machine. “I’d say I just need a minute to change.” 

This time, the locker room wasn’t empty. But Shiro didn’t notice the stares. His thoughts were preoccupied with a certain pair of piercing eyes and a dangerous smile. Warm brown skin and striking white hair. 

When he walked the streets this time, with Allura at his side, they felt a lot more welcoming. Shiro was starting to feel at home.


End file.
